Sleeping Beauty
by DamiaMulder
Summary: AU. Wedge and Wes find a block of carbonite on a recently liberated world. What it holds could change their lives.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rogues and Wraiths, though I really wish I did. Especially a certain  
Leader. . . *grins dementedly* Anyway, I'm not making any money off of this, though, again, I  
really wish I was. Its just for my enjoyment. Yours, too, IF you decide to do so. . . Enjoy it, that  
is.  
  
Author's Note: Thoughts in ~ ~, emphasized and/or italicized things in * *. As always. I wrote  
this story at about 3 a.m., so if it sucks, blame my sleep-deprived mind. *smacks forehead* Oh,  
yeah. Before I forget again, Myleene is pronounced Mi-LEE-nuh. ;)  
  
Enter Title of Choice Here  
by DamiaMulder  
  
  
"Hey, Commander! You might want to look at this," Lieutenant Wes Janson called across the  
dilapidated hangar on the recently liberated world of Kylari.  
  
"What did you find, Wes?" Wedge Antilles asked as he trotted over.  
  
Janson gestured to a silver-gray block half-buried in rubble. "This." He moved a fallen beam and  
revealed a blinking instrument panel on the side of the block. Further excavation revealed the  
lower half of a pair of legs encased in the block.  
  
"Carbonite," Wedge breathed. "Someone frozen in carbonite." He waved over a team of diggers,  
who proceeded to extract the block of carbonite from the rubble. What it held shocked the pilots.  
The face in the carbonite was that of a striking young woman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How is she?" Wedge asked for the thousandth time, not really expecting an answer since he  
hadn't gotten a response yet.  
  
This time, however, the medical technician turned to him and said, "She's responding well to  
treatment for her injuries. It's a good thing you didn't pull her out of the carbonite til you brought  
her here. She may not have survived.  
  
"Anyway, you'll be pleased to hear she should be fully healed in a few days. Right now she's  
resting between bacta dips. But she hasn't regained consciousness yet. It's probably nothing to  
worry about."  
  
"I'd like to know when she wakes. Any idea on how long she'd been frozen?"  
  
"Well, I'd say about a decade, since that's how old the carbonite is, give or take a year or so. And  
don't worry. I'll inform you as soon as she's awake."  
  
"Thank you." He turned and headed for the cafeteria, where Janson, Hobbie, and Tycho waited,  
cups of caf in hand. After grabbing himself a cup, he reported to his friends.  
  
"She's still not awake, but she's responding well to the bacta. The tech said she should be fully  
healed in a few days."  
  
Janson relaxed visibly, obviously relieved. "They'll let us know when she's awake, right?" he  
asked.  
  
"Yeah." Wedge scrubbed a hand across his face and suppressed a yawn. It had been a long day.  
  
Tycho noticed the exhaustion on Wedge's face and said, "Boss, go get some sleep. You need it."  
Immediately after he spoke, he had to suppress a yawn of his own. "Who am I kidding? We all  
need it. See you tomorrow."  
  
They all headed back to their quarters. An hour later, Wedge found back at the hospital, unable  
to sleep.  
  
"She's still unconscious, Commander. You should probably get some sleep. You look tired."  
  
Wedge looked up. It was the same tech from before. "Can I see her?" He didn't know why, but he  
felt drawn to the woman they'd found.  
  
"Well, uh, I guess you can. She's in room four. You know where it is?"  
  
"I'll manage. Again, thank you."  
  
"No problem, sir. If she wakes up while you're there, call for one of the staff."  
  
"I will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stared down at the delicate figure lying on the bed in front of him. Her long, curly black hair  
was fanned out on the white pillow, making for a marked contrast. Thin brows arched elegantly  
over her closed, almond-shaped eyes. Her rich olive skin was drawn taut over high cheekbones.  
Red, full lips were slightly parted. ~All in all~, he thought, ~she looks like an expensive glass  
doll.~ He found himself wondering what color her eyes were.  
  
His hand stretched out to brush a stray lock off her high forehead. As he drew his hand back, he  
brushed it lightly across her cheek and firmly tamped down a sudden urge to kiss her. He thought  
he saw her eyelids move and paused, willing her to wake up. But she slept on.  
  
~Why do I feel this way?~ he asked himself. ~I don't even know who she is, what her name is.~  
He pulled the room's only chair up to her bedside and sat, trying to sort out his confused  
emotions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Anya."  
  
The whisper brought him out of his doze and he looked up to see where it had come from. No  
one else was in the room, so he looked at the figure on the bed beside him.  
  
At first glance, it looked like she was still out, then her eyelids moved ever so slightly and the  
whisper came again. "Anya."  
  
Wedge pressed a button on the wall at the head of the bed as he rose, summoning a staff  
member. "You're awake," he said to the woman, his own voice a whisper.  
  
She turned her head toward the sound of his voice. Her eyes were still mostly closed, even in the  
dim light of the room. She licked her lips to moisten them, as they had dried out, and spoke  
again: "Where am I?" She still whispered, but her accent was unmistakable; she was Corellian.  
  
"You're in a hospital on Coruscant. You're safe now."  
  
"Coruscant," she repeated. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Wedge Antilles. I command two X-wing squads based near here. We found you  
frozen in carbonite on a planet called Kylari and brought you here for medical attention."  
  
The room's door opened and the med-tech walked in. "She's awake?" he asked Wedge, who  
nodded confirmation. "This is good. How are you feeling, my lady?"  
  
"Like the fourth day of a three-day pass," she quipped. "Could I have some water?"  
  
"Of course." The tech moved to fetch a glass, but Wedge beat him to it.  
  
After a few sips, the woman settled back onto the bed and spoke: "I suppose you're wondering  
who I am." At their nods, she continued. "My name is Myleene Resh. And before you ask, no I  
don't know what I was doing on Kylari. I'd never even heard of it til today."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking," Wedge began, "who is Anya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anya. Who is it? You called that name when you woke up."  
  
"Oh. Anya is my sister, my twin, my best friend. Or rather, she was. She was killed protecting  
me in a lightfight. Touchy subject. Let's not go there." She winced suddenly, but waved off the  
med-tech. "Just a headache. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"I need to check on your injuries, Miss Resh, make sure they're healing properly. Then I want  
you to get some more sleep," the tech instructed, and Wedge was effectively pushed out of the  
conversation.  
  
He looked again at his mystery woman and made a silent promise to come back, then headed for  
Janson's quarters. The lieutenant had made it clear that he'd wanted to be informed when 'his  
woman', as he'd jokingly referred to her as, woke.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sithspit, Wedge! Do you know what time it is?" Janson complained.  
  
"No, actually I don't. I just came by to tell you that she woke up."  
  
"Wedge, it's four in the morning. And I was having a great dream. . ." He trailed off as Wedge's  
words sunk in. "She woke up?"  
  
"That's what I just said. Now are you done playing a mountain and echoing what I say?"  
  
Wes gave his CO a nasty look. "I wanna go see her."  
  
"Tomorrow, Wes. The doc won't let you in." He rubbed his left eye and half-yawned. "Actually,  
I guess I should say later today."  
  
"Wedge, have you had any sleep?"  
  
"Not much," he admitted. "What little I got was sitting up by her bedside."  
  
"You stayed with her til she woke up? Hey, did you get her name?"  
  
"Yeah. And yeah. Myleene Resh. She's Corellian."   
  
"Great. Just what we need. Another Corellian," Wes joked.  
  
"As a fair, broad-minded officer, I should probably ignore that. But as a Corellian, I'll manage  
some sort of revenge," Wedge said, grinning lopsidedly.  
  
"Where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah. Right before you formed Wraith Squadron. And that  
Kettch thing should make up for everything I've ever done or will ever do to you."  
  
"Yeah, right. Well, go back to sleep, Wes. Good night."  
  
"No, good morning." Wes grinned.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone except Myleene, so don't sue. And I'm still not making any  
money off of this.  
  
A/N: same as before. ;)  
  
  
Enter Title of Choice Here  
Part 2  
by DamiaMulder  
  
  
"So, this is where you work."  
  
It was a couple of weeks later. Myleene had been out of the hospital for a week, and Wedge was  
showing her around base.  
  
"Basically. My office is up a couple of levels, but this is where I spend most of my out-of-cockpit  
time."  
  
She'd turned out to be taller than he'd expected; only a couple of centimeters shorter than himself.  
Her eyes, which had seemed brown in the dim light of her hospital room, actually turned out to  
be a vibrant purple-blue hue. He watched her walk over to a window and look out. She moved  
gracefully, like a feline.  
  
She pressed her right hand against the cool transparisteel of the window and stared out at the  
Coruscant cityscape. She sensed Wedge come up beside her. She looked over at him and noticed  
a smile on his lips. "What's funny?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I've gotten used to the hubbub around here. Seeing your expression  
reminded me of my first reaction to Coruscant."  
  
"Oh. I don't know if I'd ever get used to it. It's so--"  
  
"Busy?" he asked.  
  
"Crowded," she finished with a flourish of her hands.  
  
"Hello, Commander. Who is this *lovely* lady you're with?"  
  
The pair turned. "Hello, Face." Wedge made introductions. "Garik Loran, meet Myleene Resh.  
Myleene, meet Face."  
  
Myleene's lips curled in a soft smile as she held out her hand. Face took it, but instead of shaking  
it, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," he purred.  
  
"Cut the charm, Loran," Wedge growled, the scowl on his face brooking no argument.  
  
"You are an actor?" Myleene asked.  
  
"I was. A very famous one, at that."  
  
"Ah. I used to do a little acting, but I got tired of it rather quickly. I gave it up for other pursuits.  
In fact, I believe we've worked together."  
  
"Now that you mention it. . . But that was what, ten, twelve years ago?"  
  
"From what Wedge tells me, it would be about eleven years. I have been rather, mm, how should  
I say, out-of-touch this past decade."  
  
"Ah. So you're the lady we discovered on Kylari."  
  
"I suppose so. It was nice seeing you again, Garik." She turned to Wedge. "Shall we get some  
lunch? I think I'm about to waste away."  
  
"I don't think that's too likely, but let's go see what the KP has for us." He offered her his arm and  
she took it. "See you later, Face."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The galley actually had some decent food, for once. As they got their trays, Wedge looked around  
the dining area. He noticed Wes, Hobbie, and Tycho seated together and decided to take a seat on  
the other side of the room. Myleene had already met them and for some reason he didn't feel like  
sharing her attention with his friends. He just wanted a nice, quiet lunch, just the two of them.  
  
Which, of course, wasn't to be. Not with Janson involved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I do believe our beloved Commander has forsaken us," Wes announced dramatically, watching  
Wedge and Myleene sit down at a small table across the room. He'd been feeling slighted since  
Wedge had begun to monopolize Myleene's time. If she wasn't with the commander, she was  
either in her quarters or the gym, working out.  
  
Sure, she'd allowed him to walk her 'home' when he'd found her in the gym, even invited him in  
for a cup of caf, but didn't seem interested in his offers of a tour. Now here she was, on a tour  
with *Wedge*, having lunch with *Wedge*, it was beginning to grate on him.  
  
He realized he must've let something through the mask of indifference he wore when Hobbie  
said, "Don't do it, Wes. Leave them alone."  
  
Tycho had gone up to get seconds, leaving the duo alone at their table.  
  
"I wasn't going to do anything." ~Much,~ he added silently.  
  
"Sure you weren't. Wes, I know that look. It means you're either about to pull a prank or you're  
about to kill someone. Or both. Kill somebody while pulling a prank."  
  
"What's this about pulling pranks?" Tycho asked, returning with a full tray.  
  
"Nothing," Wes said quickly. "I'm going to say hi to Wedge and Myleene." He got up and walked  
across the dining area.  
  
"I think our resident prankster has a bad case of jealousy," Hobbie said; his normal dour tone  
made the words sound like a death knell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He actually had me going. For a second, I thought we really had an Ewok pilot-candidate."  
  
Myleene laughed lightly, her purple-blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "He sounds so funny, the  
way you describe his antics. But every time I talk to him, he seems so serious."  
  
"Wes, *serious*!? That, I'd almost pay to see," Wedge looked surprised. "Usually, he's trying to  
pick up every female he can get close to."  
  
"Hi, Commander. Good afternoon, Myleene."  
  
"Wes! Good afternoon to you, too," Myleene responded with genuine warmth. "It's nice to see  
you again. We were just talking about you."  
  
"So what lies has Commander Antilles been spreading about me?" Wes said with his usual  
mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh, he was telling me about an Ewok pilot named Kettch that was your doing," she said with a  
smile.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Didn't what, Janson?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Tell her about the mess hall incident."  
  
"What mess hall incident, Wes?" Myleene asked, confused.  
  
"Never mind. It was nothing. Forget I said anything. I was wondering if you'd care to have dinner  
with me tonight, Myleene."  
  
Her smile disappeared. "I'd love to, Wes, but I already have other plans tonight. Maybe another  
time."  
  
"Plans," he echoed. "With Wedge?"  
  
"Wes, now is not the time."  
  
"Oh? When *will* it be time, O Great One? Tomorrow? The next day? Never?"  
  
"Lieutenant Janson--"  
  
"Perhaps the lady would like a *choice*. Have you thought of *that*?" Wes' voice had risen in  
volume so that now the whole dining hall could hear. Tycho and Hobbie began making their way  
across the room to come to Wedge's aid.  
  
"Stop!" Myleene stood abruptly, shaking the table and sending her chair flying. "Stop fighting,  
please. You're supposed to be friends!" And so saying, she fled back to her quarters, hair flying  
behind her, such was the speed of her exit.  
  
"Myleene!" Wedge started after her, but was stopped by the look on Tycho's face.  
  
"You two, come with me. Hobbie, see if you can calm her down. I'll deal with these two."  
  
Like a flash, Hobbie was out the door and following Myleene's trail. It wasn't difficult to figure  
out where she'd been. Surprised Rogues and Wraiths exclaimed over her passage. Many asked  
Hobbie what had happened, but he didn't stop to answer their inquiries. He was on a mission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone except Myleene, so don't sue. And I'm still not making any  
money off of this.  
  
A/N: Same as in part 1. ;)  
  
  
Enter Title of Choice Here  
Part 3  
by DamiaMulder  
  
  
"What the Sith was that all about?" Tycho had relocated the conversation to his office. He hoped  
Hobbie was having better luck than he was. Neither Wedge nor Wes spoke. They just sat in  
chairs on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. "Wedge, I know I can't order you to  
talk, but I'm asking, as a friend, what that was all about." True to his Corellian nature, Wedge  
stayed stubbornly silent.  
  
"You know, Hobbie told me that you, Wes, had a bad case of jealousy. At first, I didn't want to  
believe him, but it looks like he was right. I'm just glad we caught you two before you came to  
blows." He sighed and sat in his chair. He looked at the two men in front of him and barked out a  
laugh.  
  
It startled them into simultaneous response: "What?"  
  
"Looking at you two sitting there, glaring laser bolts at each other, reminds me of a pair of  
squabbling children separated by a parent.  
  
"Okay. You know what? *I'm* going to tell *you* what happened. Feel free to correct me if I'm  
wrong." Neither man spoke, so Tycho continued.  
  
"Wes found her, so I guess he feels like he has some sort of claim on her. But since Wedge was  
there when she first woke up, she automatically latched on to him. There begins the jealousy."  
  
"It's not only that. It's like he doesn't want her around me. At all. Period. Every time I see her,  
she's either with Wedge or in the gym working out. I don't know why, but I get this weird feeling  
every time she's around. I try to stay on my best behavior so maybe she'll like me." Wes lapsed  
back into silence, but his malevolent glare was gone.  
  
"Maybe you should actually be your annoying self and let her shoot you down."  
  
"He speaks!" Wes hopped in his seat and clapped happily, acting his maturity level.  
  
"I rest my case." Wedge leaned back in his seat and casually crossed his arms. "She told me just  
before you came over that you were always so serious around her. Maybe you should loosen up.  
That is, if she ever wants to see either of us again." He ran a hand through his brown hair and  
laughed. "I can't believe I'm telling you to loosen up. I never thought I'd have to; you're always  
joking around and pulling pranks."  
  
"Yeah," Wes laughed. "We kind of blew it, didn't we?" He scooted his chair closer to Wedge's  
and stuck out his hand. "Truce?"  
  
Wedge examined the proffered hand suspiciously, half expecting a prank. Satisfied that there was  
nothing in or on it, he clasped his friend's hand. "Sorry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hobbie tugged on the hem of his tunic, vainly attempting to straighten the rumpled fabric.  
Disgustedly, he gave up on it and tried to regain his composure, not to mention his breath.  
Finally, he rang the door chime.  
  
No answer.  
  
He rang again, and this time got a muffled "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Hobbie, Myleene. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." He stood outside her door, fidgeting  
while he waited for her answer. He was about to call again when the door slid silently open.  
  
He stepped inside just enough that the door would close and looked around for the Corellian  
woman. He finally spotted her in a far corner of the main room, huddled against the wall. She  
clutched a fuzzy, indistinct shape to her chest.  
  
"Myleene, are you all right?" ~Stupid question, Klivian. Of course she's not all right.~ "Um,  
would you like to talk? You don't have to, of course. I just thought you might. . ." She began  
shaking as he spoke, her face buried in what he now realized was some sort of stuffed toy.  
"Myleene?"  
  
He moved closer, then sat down on the floor in front of her and laid a hand on her shoulder. It  
was about then that he realized she was laughing, not crying as he'd thought. "What's funny?"  
  
She lifted her head and swiped at her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. You just sounded so utterly  
uncomfortable talking to me. I guess someone sent you to cheer me up."  
  
"Tycho," he agreed.  
  
"Thought so. Do you know why they were fighting?"  
  
"I think Wes is jealous," he replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Only Wes could tell you that. Maybe it's because he found you on Kylari."  
  
"*Wes* found me? I didn't know. I guess I owe him."  
  
"Let him hear you say that and he'll use it against you for the rest of your life. Trust me, I know  
from painful experience."  
  
She laughed again and wiped tears from her face. As she did so, Hobbie got a good look at the  
toy she held.  
  
"Is that a bantha?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess its name is 'Bamfa'. I saw it in Wedge's apartment and thought it was the cutest  
thing. He let me borrow it." She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked around guiltily.  
"Oops. Don't tell him you know about it. I got the feeling that *no one* knows about it."  
  
"I promise. On my honor as a Rogue and your friend. I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Good. I, on the other hand, have plans for 'Bamfa' to meet a certain blond captain." And she  
gave a demented-Ewok grin that he thought only Wes had mastered. "Okay, think Wedge and  
Wes have had enough time to cool down?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"So do I. Well, shall we go find them?"  
  
"Sure. And Tycho's probably relocated to his office," Hobbie said, getting to his feet.  
  
"Then let's go." She got up and set the stuffed bantha on the couch.  
  
"Can I make a small suggestion?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Stay away from Wes. You two could be hazardous to the rest of our health."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Part 4 and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone except Myleene, so don't sue. And I'm still not making any  
money off of this.  
  
A/N: Same as in part 1. ;)  
  
Enter Title of Choice Here  
Part 4 and Epilogue  
by DamiaMulder  
  
The door chime in Tycho's office sounded. "Come in." Hobbie stepped in, alone.  
  
"I'm sorry," he began. "I didn't get there in time. By the time I got to her, she'd already. . ." he  
trailed off.  
  
"WHAT?" three voices roared in unison.  
  
"Gone crazy," Myleene finished from the doorway behind Hobbie, the demented-Ewok grin  
firmly in place.   
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Oh," Tycho said. "Well, if that's all. . ."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Wes asked innocently.  
  
"Just kidding, Wedge. I'm sorry if I scared you." She dropped the grin and adopted a soft smile  
instead.  
  
"You--you--" Wedge stammered.  
  
"I had you going. You believed every painful word," she stated as she walked up to and  
embraced him.  
  
"Why does that sound familiar? Oh, that's right. That's what I said to General Solo when he  
came to visit Folor base."  
  
"What, I don't get a hug?" Wes complained.  
  
"No, you get something else." Myleene leaned over and kissed his cheek. As he flushed scarlet,  
she said, "That's for saving me on Kylari."  
  
"So, um, what do I get if I save you again?" Wes asked with a suggestive grin.  
  
"Not what *you're* thinking of, flyboy," she quipped. "You couldn't handle me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue--2 years later  
  
"Wedge, I think your son is on his way," Myleene's voice came over his comlink. She sounded  
stressed.  
  
"Ahh, Admiral, sir, I have to go. My wife calls."  
  
"Of course, General. We'll see you back, then, in a few weeks."  
  
"Yes, sir." He tossed a salute at Ackbar, then raced to the hospital like someone had lit him on  
fire.  
  
The meeting had been necessary, and fortunately all but formally concluded when the call came  
through.  
  
He made it to the hospital in record time and practically flew through the corridors to Myleene's  
room. Room 4. Where he'd first met her.  
  
This time it wasn't dim and she wasn't unconscious. Her curly black hair was plastered to her  
head with sweat and her face was flushed. He sat beside her and held her hand (actually, it was  
more the other way around; she clamped onto his hand), encouraging her and trying not to wince  
at the pain in his hand.  
  
But it was over soon, and then they had their son to fawn over. He had black hair and the purple-  
blue eyes of his mother, but took after his father in his other features.  
  
"He's perfect. But somehow, I don't think he quite fits the name we'd picked out." Myleene  
gazed down at the tiny life in her arms. "What do you think of 'Keiran'?"  
  
Wedge chuckled. "I think Corran would like it." He considered for a moment, then said, "It's a  
fine name."  
  
"I suspect you're right about Horn. And I think it fits our son perfectly. 'Small and dark' is what it  
means."  
  
"'Small and dark.' Just watch, he'll grow up to be as tall as Gavin or Kell. Then we'll see how  
well it fits him," Wedge joked. "Keiran. Welcome to the galaxy, my son."  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
